Wonder Woman
Princess Diana '''of Themyscira is an Amazon warrior princess and one of the world's first superheroes, known as '''Wonder Woman. She is the daughter of Queen Hippolyta and Zeus, king of the Olympian Gods. Born on Themyscira, Diana was raised in paradise, hearing tales of her the Amazons' great task of defeating the God of War, Ares, and bringing peace to the world, ushering in a new era of peace to the world. Upon coming of age, Diana began pursuing the life of a warrior, despite her mother's rejections. Determined to serve, she ultimately enticed her aunt Antiope to train her in secret, but was soon discovered by her mother, Queen Hippolyta. Begrudgingly, the queen accepted Diana as a warrior, and ordered Antiope to train her better than any other Amazon. After a training session, Diana happened to come across Captain Steve Trevor during his escape from the Imperial German Army. A battle soon followed, as the Germans tracked Trevor to Themyscira, where they invaded in pursuit of Doctor Poison 's notes. The loss of her aunt and realization of Mankind's downfall during the absence of the amazons convinced Diana to join the war effort, recognizing Ares as the instigator of the conflict. In the following days, Diana soon uncovered Ares, who exposed her to be the God Killer, having been originally conceived to be the ultimate weapon against her brother. Following this revelation, a fierce battle ensued, where Diana fulfilled her purpose in freeing mankind from Ares' influence. The loss of Steve in World War Ihad left Diana sobered, but she vowed to protect humanity whenever she was needed, albeit in a cautious and distant way. In modern times, Diana operates as the curator of the Louvre Museum as Diana Prince. Two years following the Battle of Metropolis, Diana came into conflict with Lex Luthor, who discovered a photograph of Diana and the Wonder Men during his search for metahumans. During her pursuit of Luthor, Diana crossed paths with Bruce Wayne, who discovered her secret after their confrontation during his search for the White Portuguese. Later, along with the photograph on Luthor's files Bruce sent her, Diana discovered the evidence of metahumans in the world. With her mission fulfilled, Diana prepared to depart back to London, but the emergence of the monstrous Doomsday led Diana to ally herself with Superman and Batman to take down the monster in a fierce battle that ended with the tragic death of Superman. Afterwards, in the wake of Clark's funeral, Diana and Bruce decided to create a team to battle any future threats to the world. As the world mourned for the Man of Steel, Diana combatted the rise of radicals who saw Superman's death as an omen and capitalized on the world's vulnerability. Shortly after the team assembled, Wonder Woman assisted in helping a newly resurrected Superman regain his memories. With the team now fully assembled, Wonder Woman contributed to the successful offensive against Steppenwolf, forcing the alien invasion into retreat. Afterwards, she began to plan for the Justice League's future alongside Bruce Wayne. Biography Early Life Childhood Diana was born circa 5,000 years ago on the newly-created island of Themyscira to Zeus and Hippolyta, the Queen of the Amazons, mere months after the War of the Gods. Zeus intended for the child to one day grow strong enough to defeat Ares, the God of War. Fearful for her daughter's safety, Hippolyta lied to Diana about her true parentage, instead telling Diana that she'd sculpted her from clay and prayed to Zeus to bring her to life. Diana would believe this story for most of her life. As the only child on the island, an eight-year-old Diana grew bored by her lessons and tutors. She began to take an active interest in the Amazons' combat training, despite her mother's stern refusal of it. She often ran off from her tutors to watch the Amazons train. Her aunt Antiope, General of the Amazons, was aware the true nature of Diana's background. Knowing that one day she would have to face Ares, and caring so deeply for her well-being, she began to train the young princess in secret. Training At the age of 12, Diana still continued to train with Antiope, but their deceit was discovered by Hippolyta. Angry at Antiope for defying her decision, Hippolyta sent Diana back to her room so that she could speak to her sister alone. Antiope reasoned with the Queen, reminding her that Ares was alive and would come for Diana some day. Hippolyta accepted this with some difficulty and ordered Antiope to train Diana harder than any Amazon before her, until she was better than even Antiope herself, the Amazons' fiercest warrior. Thus, with the blessing of her mother, Diana formally began extensive training in all forms of Amazonian combat. Over the years, she became a very formidable warrior. During a training session observed by Hippolyta, Diana sparred against her fellow warriors, demonstrating her weapons expertise and defeating each of them swiftly. Her final opponent was Antiope herself. The two fought with all their might. Diana managed to disarm Antiope and looked toward her mother for approval. Antiope seized the opportunity to push Diana to the ground and pick up her sword, admonishing her for letting her her guard down. As Antiope slashed at her and forced her backwards, Diana instinctively brought her arms together to block the attack. She clashed her arm gauntlets together, resulting in her unleashing a powerful shock-wave that sent Antiope flying back and left all spectating Amazons there, including Diana herself, in complete shock. World War I (1918) Themysciran Beach Battle A shocked Diana apologized to Antiope and abruptly left the training session. She wandered off to a cliff on the Themysciran seashore and examined her gauntlets in awe. As she stood there, she noticed an airplane burst through the forcefield surrounding Themyscira and crash in the nearby waters. Seeing even from a great distance away that someone was trapped inside the sinking aircraft, she leaped down the ocean and rescued the pilot, none other than a human soldier named Steve Trevor. She pulled him out of the water and onto the Themysciran shore. As he came to, she noted in disbelief that he was a man, as she had never seen one before. Though somewhat confused, Steve affirmed that he was, rhetorically asking whether or not he looked like one. Diana asked him who he was but before he could answer, the two noticed several boats coming through the island's forcefield. Steve noted that he was one of the good guys and the people on the boats—Germans—were bad guys. Having noticed the invading ships, the Amazons quickly gathered on the cliffs above the beach. Hippolyta ordered Trevor to move away from Diana, but forgot about him as the German soldiers began to come closer to shore. She took command of her army, ordering the archers to fire on the boats. Diana and Trevor took cover behind boulders on the beach. As the soldiers landed on the shore and began to open fire, several archers leaped from the cliffs. Diana watched, horrified, as a bullet fired from one of the German soldiers hit an archer, killing her almost instantly. The Amazon cavalry stormed the beach, engaging the soldiers and quickly overwhelming them. Though Trevor told her to stay back as he fought one of the German soldiers, Diana picked up a sword from a fallen Amazon and easily dispatched a soldier. As the battle came to an end, a soldier aimed his gun at Diana while her back was turned. Unable to warn Diana in time, Antiope leaped in front of her, taking the bullet and saving her life. As she lay dying, Antiope urged Diana to use the God Killer and defeat Ares. Hippolyta, in angry grief over her sister's death, attempted to kill Trevor for bringing the Germans to Themyscira. Diana stopped her in time, telling her that he had fought by her side. As the Amazons debated whether to kill him or not, Artemis argued that they needed to question him as to who the Germans were and why they'd come. Trevor was taken to be interrogated using the Lasso of Hestia. Though he tried to resist the lasso's power at first, unwilling to reveal military secrets, he nonetheless was powerless to withstand it and admitted that he was a spy. He told them that he'd been on a mission to observe General Ludendorff and Doctor Poison, that he'd stolen the latter's research notebook, and that his escape had brought himself and the Germans to Themyscira. He described the Great War, informing them that millions of people had died. Hearing this, Diana deduced that only Ares could be behind a war of that magnitude. She tried to persuade Hippolyta to send the Amazons back with him to face the god, but her mother refused, much to Diana's confusion. Later, as a healer tended to Diana's mild battle wound, she noted with confusion that Diana's wound had healed completely. Diana then visited Trevor in his cell, asking him about the outside world. Due to his words, Diana decided to sneak him off the island and confront Ares herself. She snuck into the island's tower and stole the god killer, along with an Amazon shield, the Lasso of Hestia, and a special set of battle armor. She broke Trevor out of his cell and took him to the island's dock, where she was intercepted by her mother. To her surprise, Hippolyta allowed Diana to leave, gifting her Antiope's tiara. She then warned Diana to be careful, mournfully telling her that the world of men did not deserve her. She and Trevor cast the boat off into the ocean, and Diana watched as her home vanished as they passed through the island's forcefield. As they sailed, Diana told Trevir about Ares and the Amazons' mission to kill him. They then lay down for the night and discussed the concept of marriage, which Diana found odd. Experiencing London The next day, Diana awoke to find that they'd hitched a ride on a larger ship and arrived in London. She was less than pleased at the sight of the city, stating that it was hideous. As they walked through the streets of London, Diana insisted that Trevor take her to the war. She was dismayed to hear that he intended to deliver Doctor Poison's notebook to his superiors in the British War Council. Trevor promised that if he went with her to deliver the notebook, he would take her to the war. Though annoyed by the detour, Diana agreed. Trevor then realized that she was only wearing her battle armor, and took her to a store to buy her some clothes. As they walked to the store, Diana was delighted to see a baby and ran toward it, with Trevor having to pull her away. At the store, the two met up with Etta Candy, Trevor's secretary. Candy was overjoyed to see Trevor alive and well. She introduced herself to Diana and held her hand out for a handshake, but Diana was unaware of what the gesture meant and simply asked what a secretary was. Upon hearing Candy's answer, Diana noted that the job sounded similar to slavery. Candy helped Diana try on a great many outfits until she finally settled on one. Dissatisfied, thinking that she still looked too "distracting," Trevor gave her a pair of spectacles to wear. After they'd paid and left the store, Diana reluctantly allowed Candy to take her sword and shield back to Trevor's office while the two took Doctor Poison's notebook to the British War Council. As they walked, Trevor noticed that they were being followed. He tried to lose them by taking a turn down a back alley, but instead walked straight into a German spy's gun. The man ordered Trevor to give the notebook back but he refused, instead headbutting the man. He told Diana to stay back at the man took aim and shot at them. Diana reached out her arm, blocking the bullet with her gauntlet and saving Trevor's life. Diana then fought the German spies single-handedly while her spectacles fell and were crushed in the fight. As one of the spies tried to make his escape, Candy blocked his exit, brandishing the god killer. Diana used her lasso to trap the man and ask him where Ares was. Rather than reveal any information, the spy committed suicide by swallowing a cyanide pill. Diana and Trevor arrived at the British War Council's meeting place. Trevor told her to stay behind while he retrieved one of his superiors from the war room. Curious, she followed him into the room, where dozens of men argued with each other while Sir Patrick Morgan struggled to be heard. The room fell silent as the men noticed Diana, as women were not allowed in the room, Trevor quickly escorted her out. After the meeting, Trevor's superior berated him for taking a woman into the war room. Sir Patrick then introduced himself to Diana. She began to introduce herself as "Diana, Princess of Themyscira," but Trevor cut her off to maintain her secret identity, calling her "Diana Prince." Trevor then informed Morgan that he'd managed to steal Doctor Poison's notebook. The British War Council quickly gathered to discuss the notebook. Their codebreakers were unable to decipher the two different languages that it was written in, but Diana quickly identified them as Ottoman and Sumerian. She read the book out loud, informing the council that Doctor Poison had created a new form of mustard gas based on hydrogen instead of sulfur, which gas masks would be useless against. Trevor pitched a mission to destroy the facility where the gas was being created, but his superiors decided against it, stating that it was too late in the war to do something as drastic as that. When Trevor argued that more soldiers would die, his superiors simply stated that that was what soldiers did. With the battle of Themyscira and the death of her aunt so fresh in her mind, Diana was infuriated by the man's comments and berated him, calling him a coward and telling the rest of the council that they should be ashamed. Trevor escorted her out as she ranted, apologizing to the council on her behalf. Outside the room, Diana confronted Trevor for not standing up to the council. Trevor then told her that they were going anyway, without the council's approval. Diana, distrustful of him for lying, did not believe him; he resorted to using the Lasso of Hestia on himself, revealing in the process that he believed it was a terrible idea and that they were going to die. He then took Diana to a local tavern to gather reinforcements in the form of his friends, a spy named Sameer and a sniper named Charlie. She was dismayed to see them, as she did not consider them capable fighters or even good men. Sameer was enamored by Diana upon seeing her, something she did not appreciate. Diana, Trevor, Sameer, and Charlie sat at a table together as Trevor proposed his plan to them. Sameer and Charlie were willing to join them, if they were paid for the job. Trevor, however, had no money so the two refused the job. Sameer told Diana that all the payment he needed was a photograph of her; Diana countered that he wouldn't need one, as she was going with them. He and Charlie were baffled by her response. As they talked, a drunken man who Charlie had gotten into a fight with earlier walked up to him, pointing a gun at his head. Before he could pull the trigger, Diana grabbed the gun from his hand and shoved him away, hurling across the room. Candy then joined the group, with Sir Patrick in tow. The group was initially nervous to see him, as their plan was going against the direct orders of the British War Council, but Patrick assured them that he was there to help. He told them that their actions were admirable and gave Trevor a large sum of money as payment for Sameer and Charlie's help. The next day, the group left for the train that would take them to the war front in Belgium. Diana tried ice cream for the first time at the train station, which she greatly enjoyed. In Belgium, Trevor informed Diana that they were to meet with another friend of his, a smuggler known as Chief. She observed with distaste the company they were keeping, noting that they were liars, murderers, and smugglers. As they left the train station, Diana began to notice a steady stream of wounded soldiers coming from battle and she was horrified by their injuries. The group took a ride on a small ship that Trevor had arranged for. They walked through the rest of the day, eventually arriving to Chief's camp at night. Chief introduced himself to Diana as Napi. That night, as the others slept around Chief's fire, Diana mistook the cannon fire as for strange thunder. Charlie was awoken by a nightmare. Diana tried to comfort him, but he pushed her away in fear and left the camp. Chief then told Diana that Charlie was haunted by the people he'd killed as a marksman. The Wonder Men The following day, they go to No Man's Land where Diana sees that the people living in the villages were suffering as well. After this, she decides to go into No Man's Land, changing into her armor and blocking the bullets with her bracelets and her shield with the assist of the Wonder Men, led by Steve Trevor. She fights off against a group of German soldiers in a warehouse meeting the rest of Steve Trevor's team fighting off more Germans that were invading saving the village. The citizens of that town see Diana as a hero. In honor of Wonder Woman and Steve Trevor's team's bravery, a photograph was taken of her with Steve Trevor's team. She then sees Steve on the phone with Sir Patrick Morgan, and suddenly decides that General Ludendorff is really Ares, later on Steve and Diana are seen dancing where they finally accept they have feelings for each other and they kiss, after which they proceed to spend the night together. Infiltrating Ludendorff's Gala The next day they decide to infiltrate Ludendorff's gala to learn more about the weapon he and Dr. Poison are creating and how to stop it. To enter the gala, Diana stole a dress from a guest where she dances with Ludendorff's prepared to kill him but her attempt is intervened by Steve. She hears Ludendorff release some of the gas where it kills citizens from that town. Feeling devastated, Diana was distressed by this event blames Steve for interfering with her assassination attempt on Ludendorff thinking the people could have been saved with him already being dead and realizes that Ares has corrupted everyone. Infiltrating Ludendorff's Base Receiving a signal from Chief, she infiltrates Ludendorff's base. She and General Ludendorff fight each other where Diana kills him. Thinking that killing Ludendorff would solve the problem, she gets confused when she sees the German soldiers loading the weapons onto the planes thinking that humankind is corrupted and it doesn't deserve her help. Meeting Ares Diana sees Sir Patrick Morgan in the base, who reveals himself to be the true Ares, and tells her of his plan for a world without humanity by having them destroy each other. Ares proposes that Diana help him accomplish his vision of paradise but Diana promptly refuses, not wanting to kill billions of innocents. Ares then reluctantly engages her in an epic battle while Steve and his comrades attempt to dismantle the plane harboring the mustard gas. During the fight, Steve approaches Diana who can't hear him speak due to an explosion temporarily rupturing her eardrums. Steve, after much talking, departs and leaves Diana with his watch before boarding the plane which is taking off with the mustard gas. Ares eventually restrains Diana, imploring her to surrender and realize the futility of their fight. Diana notices the plane in the sky as she's pinned to the ground and watches in horror as it explodes with Steve sacrificing himself to save billions of lives. Enraged, Diana breaks free and begins attacking the remaining German troops at the compound. Ares attempts to manipulate the distraught warrior by presenting her with Dr. Poison, saying she should kill her as she fittingly represents the worst of humanity and the evil it can possess as he predicted to Zeus and the other Old Gods. Diana lifts a tank ready to crush Dr. Poison with it but hesitates when she thinks about the love and compassion that Steve brought to her life when she realizes that he professed his love for her before leaving to sacrifice himself. Dropping the tank, Diana spares Dr. Poison, telling ares that he is wrong about humanity. She tells him that while humans are everything ares says and can be capable of the worst crimes, she's learned that they are equally capable of so much more: unbridled love and compassion. Ares engages Diana in a final fight but is defeated after she fully embraces her powers as the god killer and blasts Ares with powerful divine lightning. The soldiers, free from Ares' corruption, stop their fighting, thereby finally ending the war Aftermath of the War Returning to London Returning to London where the people are celebrating the end of the war, Diana notices a memorial with pictures of deceased soldiers who fought in the war with Steve being among them. Diana lovingly strokes Steve's picture before closing her eyes to take in the world being at peace once again. A Century of Horrors Despite helping win the war, defeating Ares and still loving humanity, Diana is still left sobered, emotionally broken, psychologically scarred, and devastated over not having been able to save the Belgian village from Dr. Poison, as well as over her beloved Steve Trevor's self-sacrificing death. Indeed, Diana would later claim that she "would never be the same" ever again after World War I. Moreover, in the years that followed, Diana bore witness to a "century of horrors" (Wars, Fascism, Communism, nuclear weapons' deployment, geopolitical brinkmanship, racism, homophobia, genocides, war crimes, propaganda, and etc.), and due to all of this occurring without Ares being there to spread corruption, Diana almost completely lost faith in humanity, coming to believe that humans "made a world where standing together is impossible". As such, Diana resolved to mostly abandon superheroism for 100 years. At some point before this century, Diana replaces her destroyed sword with the Sword of Athena, slays more sinister "beings from other worlds", moves to France, and became a professional antiquities dealer, with the Louvre Museum at some point employing her as the Curator for the Department of Antiquities. Encounter with Slipknot In 2002. Diana fought killer and thief Slipknot, whom she effortlessly defeated and left to be apprehended by the FBI. Diana got involved because she took personal issue against Slipknot's known cruelty towards women and therefore wanted him brought to justice. Monitored by Lex Luthor 13 years after Slipknot's imprisonment, after examining the photo of Wonder Woman and the Wonder Men taken in 1918 Belgium, Lex Luthor uses facial recognition software to deduce that the great Amazon warrior is in fact still alive, under the alias of "Diana Prince," working at the Louvre Museum, and he obtains footage of Diana in Paris, France, which has her exiting a taxi and entering a shop, in civilian clothing. Meeting Bruce Wayne (Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice) Lex Luthor's Fundraiser Diana eventually became aware that Lex Luthor had in his possession the photograph of her and the Wonder Men, the only picture of her together with her deceased beloved. Hence, in an effort to finally reclaim it and Steve's memory, Diana flew from France to the United States, and managed to get invited to a charity function hosted by Lex Luthor at his villa, an event which is also attended by Gotham City billionaire Bruce Wayne and illustrious Daily Planet reporter Clark Kent. During his greeting speech, Lex made a reference to how Zeus cruelly punished the Titan Prometheus for enlightening humankind, much to the visible dismay of Diana. Shortly thereafter, she covertly stole a hacking device of Bruce Wayne's, who is likewise investigating Lex Luthor. She exited the party with Bruce pursuing her, but manages to make it to her car and drive off just in time for Bruce to see her depart. Confronted by Bruce Later, Diana is seen in the Gotham City Museum of Antiquities (with ancient Greco-Roman exhibits), conversing with an elderly couple, when the curator comes up, and offers to show her something of interest. She politely excuses herself and follows him to the exhibit of the fake replica of Alexander the Great's sword, which the ancient conqueror of the Middle East had used to cut the Gordian knot. While Diana stood admiring the replica, Bruce Wayne appeared. He proceeds to angrily confront her by grabbing Diana's arm and asking her about the information device that she had stolen. Bruce claims to see right through her "babe in the woods" act, saying that while Diana doesn't know him, he's met "a few women like her". Diana, however, calmly smiles and retorts that Bruce has never met any women like her. She then proceeds to tell Bruce that she was unable to obtain anything from Bruce's device, due to Lex Luthor's data having military-grade encryption. Diana explains her intention to re-obtain her photograph from Luthor, stating that she only borrowed Bruce's device, and has already returned it to him shortly beforehand (placing it into the glove compartment of his car), before calmly excusing herself and leaving. Finding the Truth Still puzzled as to Diana's identity, Bruce discovers more about her amongst the data he stole from Lex Luthor. He sees a photograph of her alongside the Wonder Men, taken in Belgium in 1918 during the closing days of World War I. He then makes contact with her via her laptop, sharing extra information that Luthor had on both her and other metahumans, such as the Flash, Aquaman, and Cyborg. Diana is visibly intrigued and shocked at this revelation, as Flash's lightning reminds her of that of Ares, Aquaman reminds her of depictions of Poseidon, while the Mother Box that created Cyborg reminds her of the one she briefly saw back on Themyscira. Diana resolves to take some time to think this revelation over, does not answer Bruce's e-mail, and instead proceeds with her plans to depart Metropolis on a flight back to France, through Turkey. The Death of Superman Battle with Doomsday When news broke of Doomsday's attack on Metropolis, Diana was boarding an airplane bound for Turkey. Seeing what was happening, she left the flight before takeoff. Diana dons her Wonder Woman armor and weapons, heading for Gotham City to help Batman and Superman in their battle against this incredibly powerful monstrous opponent. As Wonder Woman joins the Battle against Doomsday, she arrives just in time to save Batman from Doomsday's lethal thermal blast, deflecting the beams with her indestructible bracelets. She then jointly attacks Doomsday with Superman while Batman tries to expose the creature to Kryptonite, allowing its destruction. She relentlessly battles the monster, and despite Doomsday being stronger, Wonder Woman held her own, parrying a tremendous punch with the Sword of Athena, and then slicing off Doomsday's right arm with it. Eventually, Batman baits the monster into coming closer to her, allowing Wonder Woman to hurl the noose of her unbreakable Lasso of Hestia around his torso. Superman then promptly flew back, wielding the Kryptonite spear, and managed to impale the monster's chest. The mortally wounded Doomsday bellowed in agony, releasing immense amounts of electricity from his body, which made Wonder Woman momentary lose her footing, loosening the lasso's hold and allowing the monster to mortally stab Superman. While a visibly shell-shocked and saddened Batman promptly retrieves Superman's lifeless body (enveloping him in his own cape), Wonder Woman takes the body from Batman, gently placing it on the ground before them. Lois proceeds to cradle and weep over her fallen beloved, as Wonder Woman and Batman stand next to her in respectful lamenting silence. Wonder Woman was equally saddened at his death, due to now not having the chance to get to know Superman. Dawn of Justice Diana attends Clark's funeral in Smallville along with Bruce, with the latter paying for it as an anonymous donor. The two share a conversation about honoring Superman by bringing together the three other metahumans, in case a worse threat to the world should ever arise. Diana inquires why Bruce is proposing it. He replies that it is simply due to a feeling he has that things will imminently get worse (in reality, he was following the instructions given to him by a scarlet time-traveler that appeared in one of his "dreams", as well as heeding Lex Luthor's enigmatic warning). Diana walks away from the graveyard, pondering his words. Correspondence with Bruce Considering Bruce's offer, Diana meanwhile returns to her job as Curator for the Department of Antiquities at the Louvre Museum. Bruce sends Diana a package, which contains the original, physical photograph of herself with the Wonder Men. This causes her to reminisce about her childhood, naive idealism, and all of the ensuing events of World War I. She sends a thankful e-mail. Diana then dons her Wonder Woman armor after hearing a disturbance in the distance of Paris by sailing off the roof of the museum at sunset in Paris to confront it. Coming Together (Justice League) Rescue at the Old Bailey Courthouse In London, a small group of reactionary terrorists took over the Old Bailey courthouse, taking several hostages including the workers and a school field trip. Diana storms the building, using the Lasso of Hestia to compel one of the terrorists to tell her their plans. He reveals that their leader has a bomb powerful enough to destroy several city blocks while the world media watches. Diana takes out the terrorists and neutralizes the bomb. The terrorist leader then tries to kill all the hostages with a machine gun, but Diana successfully protects the hostages by deflecting all the bullets with her bracelets. Assembling the League At the Louvre, Diana watched a news report showing a signal fire burning at the Shrine of the Amazons and knew that it had been sent by her mother to warn of the impending invasion. Traveling to Gotham, she breaks into Bruce's base of operations to find him tinkering with a new prototype troop carrier, the Flying Fox. It reminds her of someone she thinks of who would have loved to have flown it. Bruce tells her that he believes an invasion is imminent; she corrects him. It has already arrived. Diana fills Bruce in on Steppenwolf and the Mother Boxes and the story of his first invasion of the Earth. Knowing that they need to pull a team together, Bruce plans to go after Barry Allen. He asks Diana to track down Victor Stone. Due to Victor's abilities, Bruce has a tough time tracing him. Recruiting Cyborg Using Bruce's equipment, Diana tries to track down Victor. Victor is aware of Bruce's interest in him; due to his connection to information and security systems, Victor hacks in the computers to send Diana a message. Diana suggests a meeting and when Victor asks why he should trust her, Diana tells him that she knew he was at the lake watching her and Bruce. If she meant to harm him, she would have done it then. Diana and Victor meet face to face, and he tells them that the invaders they are searching for are hiding in the dead zones. When Diana tries to convince him to join them, he abruptly flies off. Skirmish under Gotham Harbor The Justice League receives intel from Commissioner James Gordon that the Parademons are traveling underground. Meanwhile, they go to find Steppenwolf interrogating the S.T.A.R. Labs employees about the final Mother Box, which Barry gets nervous and tells the team that he hasn't done battle before, then Batman says just save one person. Steppenwolf then grabs Silas Stone, which Cyborg shots Steppenwolf and saves his father, and Wonder Woman helps out by attacking the Parademons and taking Steppenwolf to a different part of the factory. While Batman fights the Parademons, Barry goes and save one of the employees. Steppenwolf tells the Parademons that he will deal with Diana alone; meanwhile, Batman is being attacked by one of the Parademons as he tells Alfred that he needs the Knightcrawler, which he sent the machine to Bruce. Flash and Cyborg save all the hostage, which Silas Stone tells Victor that Steppenwolf can not get the final Mother Box. Batman then jumps down into the Knightcrawler and saves Wonder Woman after a Parademon manages to surpise attack her, briefly knocking her down. The Knightcrawler gets attacked by Steppenwolf, and Barry uses his speed to help Wonder Woman get her sword so she can help Batman. Flash and Wonder Woman get attacked by Steppenwolf and the Parademons before Batman helps her by killing one of the Parademons. Cyborg then falls into the Knightcrawler and hacks it in his control, which he uses it against Steppenwolf. But the Knightcrawler fails when Steppenwolf caught a missile and threw it against the wall, which then causes the harbor to flood allowing Steppenwolf to escape. Before Diana and the League could get hit with the flooding water, Aquaman comes and saves the team by using his trident to hold back the water while the League escaped. Superman's Resurrection After the failed fight with Steppenwolf, Batman meets with Gordon before Arthur shows up and says that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. The team returns to the Batcave which Barry runs around the cave and sits in the Batmobile all within less than a second, before Bruce calls for a meeting with the team. Bruce states they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to life believing that they need Superman to defeat Steppenwolf and restore hope in humanity. Diana and Arthur are hesitant about the idea, with Diana and Bruce briefly engaging in an argument. As Bruce taunts her by bringing up Steve Trevor, she pushes him backwards. Bruce, however, is still determined to succeed and forms a secret contingency plan. Later, the team put Clark's body in the waters of the Kryptonian ship, using Barry's Speed Force energy to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. He flies out of the Kryptonian ship and lands in Heroes Park where Aquaman, Cyborg, Flash and Wonder Woman meet him. They notice that something is wrong with him, to which Clark uses his x-ray vision to scan the League before Cyborg accidentally launches a missile at him as his cybernetic body registers him as a threat. Superman attacks Cyborg and overwhelms his defenses with his heat vision as the rest of the Justice League try to subdue him, but he swiftly overpowers them with relative ease. As Diana, Victor and Arthur all try to simultaneously flank Superman (albeit unsuccessfully), Barry attempts to help using his speed, but Superman is able to see him and keeps up with the speedster. Despite Barry's best efforts, Superman is able to land a glancing blow, knocking him out before Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop. Wonder Woman tries to fight Superman again, being able to defend herself, but she gets overpowered and is knocked down with two mighty blows. He then swats Batman and asks him the same question that Bruce asked him "Tell me, do you bleed?". Before Superman could kill Bruce, Lois and Alfred came to stop him. Later on at the Batcave, Bruce then goes to bandage himself and while bandaging his wounds, he is helped by Diana who says that Bruce cannot be Batman forever which Bruce responds with he can only do this for so long. Bruce agrees and the two apologize for their harsh words towards each other earlier before sharing a drink. Battle of Russia The Justice League uses Flying Fox to Russia to stop Steppenwolf from being the Mother Boxes together, the team plan how there going to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the rest of the League will separate the Mother Boxes. Batman destroys the tower, but the controls on the Flying Fox were't responding, which caused it to crash. Fortunately, Bruce is able to get into the Batmobile and used a siren to attract the attention of the Parademons, allowing the rest of the League to get to the Mother Boxes without any problems. The Parademons attack the Batmobile, ripping of one on the guns that it has and opening up the car before Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman, Arthur jumps on the Batmobile and rides it briefly before jumping to fight some Parademons, which later becomes an aerial battle. After Aquaman defeats the Parademons, Cyborg to catches him and tell him that "the ride ain't over yet" and throwing him to the other Parademons in order to take them out. The Batmobile gets destroyed after Batman ejected from the vehicle and used his grapple, he swings across to take out more Parademons. Diana confronts Steppenwolf, before Aquaman surprise attacks him, which leads to both of them fighting Steppenwolf. As Flash helped Cyborg get to the Mother Boxes, he blitzes through more Parademons. While Cyborg tries to separate the Mother Boxes, Batman saves Flash by grappling his legs from stopping him from falling and takes one of the Parademons' guns and fires at them. However, as Wonder Woman and Aquaman continued to fight, Steppenwolf quickly gains the upper hand andfinds out that Cyborg is trying to separate the Mother Boxes. Alfred informs Bruce that people in the nearby towns are in danger, telling Flash that he needs to save the civilians. Diana and Arthur try to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso of Hestia to pull him down, then Steppenwolf attacked them both before he knocks Arthur into a wall, breaking the ceiling before Diana eushes in and shields him from the falling debris. Cyborg tries to keep Steppenwolf away from him, but is futile since Steppenwolf is able to endure his attacks. Steppenwolf grabs Cyborg and tears off one of his legs. Before Steppenwolf could kill Cyborg, he is saved when Superman arrives and knocks the New God away with a single punch. Steppenwolf gets up and tries to fight again but Superman easily counters and overpowers him. Bruce tells Superman he needs to buy Cyborg some time to separate the Mother Boxes and to help civilians. Superman soon catches up with Barry, saying he got the ones on the right. Meanwhile, Steppenwolf has recovered from the beating and continues to fight Diana and Arthur. After Superman returns and subdues Steppenwolf again, Victor calls him for help with the Mother Boxes in which they both succeed. Steppenwolf is not down yet and tries to attack, but Superman uses his arctic breath to freeze Steppenwolf's Axe and Diana shatters it with her sword, finally leading to Steppenwolf realizing he has been defeated and is overwhelmed with fear for the first time. He is attacked by his own Parademon army before he returns back to Apokolips via a boom tube. A New World After the defeat of Steppenwolf, the League observes the beauty of the small town in Russia and later on, Diana helps Bruce move forward with plans to expand the League with more at the empty Wayne Manor as their base. Later, Diana also captured art thieves at a museum who are lassoed and she is greeted by children. Role in Resident Hero On September 29, 2020, Superman II, The Justice League and Team Flash were battling a super powerful adaptive android named A.M.A.Z.O. in Washington D.C. At first, Wonder Woman was holding her own against the android quite well until it managed to copy her powers and combat skills, thus making the fight more difficult. As the battle progressed, the android was getting more powerful and stronger, due to its ability to perfectly copy all powers and abilities from individuals. After copying Chris’s Kryptonian powers, the team of heroes including herself, were becoming outmatched with Chris being the only one able to hold his own against the android. However, Flash had an idea and was able to catch the android while counterphasing, preventing the latter from escaping and Chris also helped by restraining the android. Meanwhile, Batman, Cyborg and Dr. Harrison Wells learned that the android also copied the heroes’ weaknesses in addition to their powers. They fabricated a red solar energy blaster in hopes to weaken A.M.A.Z.O. after it’s copied Chris’s powers. Wonder Woman was able to slash at its legs while Aquaman stabbed it in the chest with his trident. While Barry and Chris held it, Cyborg arrived with the weapon that they fabricated in the Watchtower and managed to land a successful shot. It was weakened for a few moments but it wasn’t quite down yet and started to recover. Wonder Woman and the team watched as Chris flew with it into space while unleashing the full of his heat vision, to the point where he overcharged it and let out a massive outburst of energy. Wonder Woman isn’t heard from or directly mentioned again in the main story. Physical Appearance Diana is an exquisite Amazon woman; standing tall at under six-feet (5 feet, 10 inches), with an olive complexion, dark brown eyes, long and naturally flowing dark brown hair and an athletic physique. Before wearing her armor, Diana wore her everyday Themysciran clothes which consists of a one piece outfit like her warrior garbs. It is a mix of dark brown, and very light brown color, with a loose skirt, dark brown close-toed sandals that go below her knees. She has her hair tied back in a long braid ponytail and on her wrists are her Bracelets of Submission. As for her current "Wonder Woman" outfit, Diana wears a dark red armor body plate that bears a gold Eagle-shaped breastplate (the symbol of her father Zeus), and a matching golden W-shaped belt plate. Below this is a very dark-blue skirt and knee-high dark red armored combat boots. On her head is a gold tiara. Whilst in combat mode, Diana wears a brown leather strap across her chest and around her waist, that has attachments to carry her various weapons on (with her sword and shield being strapped to her back and her lasso to her hip), and finally on her wrists are the same bracelets. Whilst blending into Man's World as "Diana Prince", she was shown to have an intelligent and sophisticated sense of fashion with a touch of sensuality; elegant formal dresses and stunning day wear that sets off her physique to advantage, well-coiffed hairstyles that enhance her impression of being a charming and graceful yet fully matured woman, along with expensive jewelry. Personality Diana is a very kind, loving, compassionate, and strong-willed person, who, while initially somewhat naive, has become all the wiser through her time in Man's World. An outspoken egalitarian, she fights for what she believes in and generally for the betterment of mankind through love and mutual understanding, as taught to her by her mother and fellow Amazons. Growing up, Diana also proved herself headstrong and determined to do what she wanted, such as training in hand-to-hand combat under her aunt Antiope's tutelage despite her mother initially forbidding it. In this way she is quite stubborn; if she believes something is the right thing to do, then she will do it - as evidenced by her attempt to leave Themyscira without her mother's permission and insistence in attending Ludendorff's gala despite Steve telling her not to. Alongside her kindness and compassion, however, Diana was also a very naive idealist when she first arrived in "Man's World", blindly believing that all men were corrupted by Ares and that the World War I Central Powers would simply abandon their sinister ways if she killed him. This blind naivety also translated to explicit indignation whenever she was treated with disrespect due to her status as a woman, such as when she was ignored by members of the War Office. Alongside this, Diana also voiced her opinions rather bluntly upon her arrival, such as when she perceived Etta Candy's job as Steve Trevor's secretary to be akin to slavery (which earns Diana Etta's admiration). Despite her outspokenness and behavior in Man's World, however, Diana remained caring and compassionate, as demonstrated by her initially rocky relationship with Charlie and willingness to step into No Man's Land to save the village of Veld. Powers * Hybrid Physiology: Due to her Amazonian and Demi-goddess heritage, Wonder Woman possesses the superhuman abilities typical of these two species, such as superhuman strength, durability, speed, reflexes, agility and stamina, as well as an accelerated regenerative healing factor and the ability to live for thousands of years without visibly aging. In addition, she possesses incredible supernatural powers that allow her to generate and manipulate divine energy in the form of powerful shock waves, as well as possessing some mastery over divine electricity. Wonder Woman's amazing abilities far surpass those of any other Amazon and they are enough to rival the power of an Ancient God, such as Ares or a New God, such as Steppenwolf. Therefore, Wonder Woman is the second most powerful member of the Justice League, second only to Superman. Strength Level Abilities/Skills Equipment Relationships Trivia Category:DC Characters Category:Females Category:Amazons Category:Olympians Category:Heroes